


Tired eyes

by ColdFawn7



Series: Stray stories [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, chan’s a massive dork, what’s new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdFawn7/pseuds/ColdFawn7
Summary: It’s 3am and Chan’s still up so Jisung drags him to bed.





	Tired eyes

Chan sat at his desk, still editing the composition he’d been working on all evening. He glanced out the window; it was dark and silent, the only light came from the lampposts and the stars and everything was still apart from the occasional hum of a car going by. He knew it was late and he was tired but he was determined to finish his editing before sunrise.

Chan bobbed his head to the music that poured from his headphones as his hands switched between working on his keyboard and his laptop, his eyes were becoming bleary with sleep and it was becoming harder to focus on the screen in front of him. He blinked the blurred spots out of his eyes and continued to move his tired fingers delicately across the keys as he added the last few tweaks to the composition.

As he saved his finished work and pulled his headphones off, Chan heard the door to his room gently slide open. 

“Hyung, it’s almost 3am. Why are you still up?” 

The calm lull of Jisung’s soft call was soothing to Chan’s ears and he smiled tiredly as he turned to face the younger boy.

“Sorry, I was trying to finish up this composition.” Chan replied hoarsely.

Jisung walked so he was stood in front of the older boy; he placed a hand on his shoulder and began to run the other through his hair. Chan leaned into the touch; he let out a content sigh when the brunette’s fingers scratched at the nape of his neck.

The younger lifted his other hand to cradle the blonde’s cheek and ran his thumb gently across his skin. He caught the older’s gaze, a concerned expression on his face, and rubbed soothing circles over his cheek.

“Look at you, you’re so tired. I’m proud of how hard you work but you need sleep, if you keep going like this you’re gonna collapse.”

Chan opened his mouth to reply but was shushed by a slim finger against his lips.

“Uh uh, no excuses hyung. Come on let’s get you to bed.”

Jisung stepped back to let Chan get up but was pulled back by a pair of strong arms around his waist.

“No let’s just sleep here, you’re warm.” The older mumbled into the brunette’s chest, pulling him closer and tangling his fingers in the back of his shirt.

The younger boy chuckled softly and smiled as he placed a kiss on the top of the blonde’s head. He wrapped his arms around the taller’s shoulders and stayed like that for a little while, enjoying the peacefulness of the moment, before pulling away and taking Chan’s hands in his.

“Come on sleepyhead, this is nice but you’ll be more comfortable sleeping in an actual bed.”

“But I want to cuddle more.” Grumbled the blonde.

“I never said we couldn’t, come on.” Jisung replied with a grin as he pulled Chan over to the bed.

The shorter boy pushed the older down onto the mattress and immediately followed, snuggling into his chest. Chan smiled and kissed the younger on the forehead as he wrapped his arms around him.

“See this is way better than sleeping at your desk and you can sleep peacefully without any stress.” The brunette stated as he rubbed circles and patterns into the blonde’s back.

“Yeah, it is nice having a giant squirrel plushie to cuddle with.” Chan teased, mirth evident in his voice.

“Hey!” Jisung whined and lightly pinched the older’s side. “I’m supposed to be your boyfriend not just your plushie, I can’t believe I’m being used this way! Rude.”

The taller boy laughed and placed a kiss on the younger’s pouty lips, he ran a hand through the brunette’s hair and gently rubbed his ear before placing another kiss on the tip of his nose.

“Hush, you know I’m just messing with you. You’re the cutest boy on the planet and I’m glad I can call you mine.”

“Hyuuung!!! Stop being cute, it makes it hard to stay mad!” Jisung complained, his cheeks flushing a slight pink as he buried his head in Chan’s chest.

The older boy laughed at the younger and his eyes lit up when he thought of the perfect song he could sing; he lifted the brunette’s chin so he could meet his eyes and began to sing softly:

“Squirrel baby you’re the one, you make sleeping so much fun~”

Jisung flushed a darker pink and lightly hit the blonde’s chest.

“Stooooooop! Let’s just sleep, my cheeks are heating up too much.”

Chan laughed again, placing a soft kiss on Jisung’s lips before pulling him into his chest and setting down to sleep.

“I love you hyung.”

“I love you too, sleep well Jisungie.”


End file.
